


Вместе навсегда

by Mouse_gray



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, кроссовер, мистика, романс, сильно пост513
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан, как ни старался, не смог смириться с отсутствием Джастина рядом с собой, и тут судьба его сводит с тем, кто может соединить их вместе, навсегда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе навсегда

Брайан увидел этого парня в Вавилоне. Он стоял посреди толпы танцующих и выделялся горящим взглядом и восковой бледностью кожи... У него были вьющиеся, довольно-таки длинные светлые волосы, уложенные по мнению Брайана как-то старомодно, что ли… И одет он был тоже странно: в светлые брюки, заправленные в узкие сапоги и белую рубашку с воланами на рукавах, распахнутую на груди. И, несмотря на совершенное отсутствие хоть какого-то сходства, в определенный момент Брайану даже показалось, что это Джастин. Но нет, Джастин был далеко и в прошлом, а парень смотрел в упор на Брайана, и не было в его взгляде привычного для Жеребца Либерти Авеню вожделения. Он смотрел холодно и… приглашающе. Брайан медленно приблизился к незнакомцу и, сам не понимая зачем он это делает, поцеловал его в губы. Много лет Брайан не целовал никого в губы, кроме Джастина. И даже когда тот уехал покорять Нью-Йорк, Брайан все равно придерживался этого, уже никому не нужного пункта договора. Все к этому так привыкли, что никогда не возникало даже вопроса по этому поводу. Да и сам Брайан не испытывал потребности в чужих поцелуях – он все еще тосковал по Джастину. И хотел целовать только его губы. Но даже себе он не признался бы в этом ни за что на свете. Просто с глупым упрямством соблюдал этот пункт их когда-то заключенного соглашения.

Через какое-то время Джастин в разговоре по телефону упомянул, что у него отношения. А на прошлой неделе он позвонил и сказал, что его партнер предложил ему брак. И он теперь в раздумьях. Смешной! Спрашивал совета у Брайана... Брайан даже поморщился, вспоминая все, что он хотел сказать своему несостоявшемуся мужу по этому поводу. И вот теперь этот парень. Музыка била в уши, заставляя вибрировать каждую клеточку организма, а они стояли посреди танцпола и целовались. Только сейчас вдруг Брайан понял, до чего же он изголодался по таким вот поцелуям. Страстным. Глубоким. Чужим...

– Что это? – разорвав, наконец, поцелуй Брайан почувствовал привкус крови на губах и дотронулся до них, проверяя так ли это. На пальцах осталась кровь.

– О, извини! – парень быстро протянул руку и убрал большим пальцем руки капельку, появившуюся в уголке брайановских губ. – Увлекся... Ты такой вкусный, – и с совершенно естественным видом засунул палец с кровью себе в рот, как будто это он поранился и теперь зализывал ранку.

Началась новая песня, и они стали двигаться в такт с ней. Брайан положил руки локтями на плечи парню, как когда-то он делал с Джастином, и отдался на волю движения. Удивительно – парень особенно и не походил на Джастина, но Брайана не покидала уверенность, что именно тот сейчас находится в его объятиях. Поэтому он ничуть не стал возражать, когда парень начал целовать его в шею, приятно прикусывая кожу. Брайану уже давно не было так хорошо от ощущения чужих поцелуев на своем теле. От каждого прикосновения по всему телу разливалась томная жаркая волна. И хотелось закрыть глаза и перестать быть... Это было именно то состояние, которого так жаждал с недавних пор Брайан. Перестать быть... Чтобы не чувствовать той чудовищной боли, которая поселилась в его душе с момента отъезда Джастина. А теперь еще этот брак... Брайан и хотел, и не мог его предотвратить. Кто он, чтобы вмешиваться в решения и жизнь Солнышка? Тому решать.

И он, недолго думая, потащил парня к себе наверх. С тех пор как он стал владельцем «Вавилона», он не перестал трахать парней в задних комнатах, но иногда предпочитал уединяться у себя в приватной зоне. Сейчас был именно такой случай. Брайану не хотелось быть с этим парнем на глазах у всех. Может быть, потому что не отпускало чувство, что он с Джастином? Он привалил парня к стене, и они опять отключились от мира, впав в продолжительный, медленный, чувственный поцелуй. Брайан даже не обратил внимания на опять появившийся привкус крови. Парень, оторвавшись от губ мужчины, соскользнул на колени, расстегивая молнию на брюках Брайана. Он был очень необычен. Плавные, даже можно было сказать, ленивые движения. Он напоминал Брайану сытого кота, играющего с добычей. Который вдруг, по не известной никому прихоти, решил перед смертью подарить ей немного наслаждения. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Брайан настолько чувствовал себя чьей-то добычей. Но это его мало волновало – то, что делал этот парень, было великолепно! Наслаждение усиливало ощущение колющих иголочек то на внутренней стороне бедра, то в паху, от которых знакомая истома накатывала удушающей волной, заставляющей сердце биться в бешеном ритме. Брайана накрыл оргазм такой силы, что он еще какое-то время стоял, содрогаясь, с закрытыми глазами и дышал как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил, отдышавшись и придя в себя, Брайан.

– Лестад, – парень криво усмехнулся. – Но я не думаю, что тебе нужно мое имя – ведь видишь же ты не меня... Кого ты видишь? – его дыхание опалило Брайану висок.

– Неважно, – Брайан не привык делиться сокровенными мыслями с незнакомыми людьми, пусть даже и побывавшими в его постели. Этот, правда, до его постели пока еще не дошел, и поэтому Брайан позвал его: – Пойдем? – и повел в комнату, в которой теперь частенько ночевал, спасаясь от холодного одиночества лофта.

– А я скажу, кого ты видишь, – тот, кто назвал себя Лестадом, обошел Брайана и, обняв его со спины, жарко прошептал ему в ухо. – Ты видишь того, кого любишь больше самой жизни...

– Откуда ты... – Брайан вскинулся, но странный парень не дал ему возможности договорить, опять присосавшись к нему глубоким поцелуем.

Брайан даже и не понял, как так получилось, что этот чужак перехватил инициативу. Он подтолкнул Брайана к его же кровати, практически уронив его на нее, и начал неспешно раздевать, оставляя свои поцелуи-укусы по всему телу. И Брайан под этими поцелуями плавился как воск зажженной свечи. Сознание отказывалось контролировать ситуацию и отдавало все на откуп всплывающим, казалось из самых глубин, чувствам. Все что Брайан мог и хотел уловить, это был – Джастин! Снова с ним, снова рядом... Нет долгих лет разлуки, нет опостылевшего одиночества, есть только он... Его руки, ласкающие его умело и нежно. Его губы, мягкими мазками рисующие на его спине затейливые узоры... Его жаркое дыхание на пояснице. О, боже! Брайан выгнулся от нестерпимого наслаждения, когда язык блондина проник туда, куда мало кому кроме Джастина позволялось когда-либо проникать. Джастин с упоением прорывался в жаркую тесноту, жаждущую его и зовущую стонами, которые вырывались при каждом движении у Брайана. Доведя Брайана до полуобморочного состояния, Джастин отстранился, заставив опять ощутить эту невыносимую пустоту последних лет.

– Нет, Джастин, – умоляюще простонал Брайан, – Только не прекращай... – он схватил блондина за бедро, направляя его себе за спину. – Будь во мне, я хочу тебя чувствовать внутри себя, хочу, чтобы ты, как и раньше был со мной. Навсегда.

К огромному облегчению Брайана, Джастина не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он ощутил легкое давление там, где все горело желанием. Джастин входил так медленно, что Брайану казалось, что он летит в бесконечную жаркую пропасть наслаждения, возвращаться из которой не было никакого желания. Блондин был так осторожен и нежен, что мироощущение Брайана разлетелось на мириады осколков.

– Быстрее, – только и смог прохрипеть он севшим от желания голосом, но любовника не надо было просить – он и сам начал двигаться быстрее и быстрее, выбирая именно такой темп, чтобы разлетевшееся мироздание закружилось вокруг Брайана как в калейдоскопе. Осколки складывались в такие невыносимо прекрасные картинки, что Брайан совсем потерял связь с реальностью. Он только мог срывающимся шепотом повторять: «Джастин!... Джастин!...» Ему хотелось одного – чтобы это длилось вечно!

***  
Проснувшись в предутренних сумерках, Брайан долго не мог сообразить – кто этот парень, сидящий на подоконнике в его спальне, и куда делся Джастин. Парень повернулся на звук зашевелившегося Брайана, и его улыбка снова вернула ощущение присутствия в этой комнате самого близкого, а теперь бесконечно далекого для Брайана человека.

– Проснулся? – спросил он, легко спрыгивая и подходя к кровати, на которой Брайан лежал в такой глубокой истоме, что не хотелось двигать ни рукой, ни ногой.

– Кто ты? – глядя нависшему над ним снова парню прямо в глаза, с трудом произнес Брайан.

– Я Лестад. Ты уже забыл? – парень улыбался одними губами, глаза же его в этот момент были холодны как лед. – Хотя да – ты же всю ночь твердил только одно имя – Джастин...

– Как ты это делаешь? – Брайану до боли было невыносимо опять ощущать пустоту отсутствия Джастина. – Я видел только его.

– Это дар, которым наградила меня темнота, – Брайану послышались нотки горечи в словах случайного любовника, подарившего ему одну из лучших ночей в его жизни.

– Что со мной? – Брайан не мог понять, почему практически не чувствует своего тела. Так, как будто его нет уже в этой комнате – только душа задержалась на малое время, чтобы выяснить какой-то очень важный вопрос.

– Я выпил тебя почти до дна, – произнес Лестад совершенно непонятную и не умещающуюся в сознании Брайана фразу. Он взял его практически безжизненную руку и поднес ее так, чтобы Брайан мог разглядеть укусы на запястье и в сгибе локтя.

– Если я сейчас уйду – ты умрешь, – Лестад так произнес эту фразу – что у Брайана не осталось ни тени сомнения, что тот говорит правду.

– Или ты можешь навеки остаться молодым, мой друг. Таким как сейчас, – чужой блондин наклонился над Брайаном, заглядывая ему прямо в душу. – Я могу подарить тебе жизнь, какая тебе и не снилась, которая будет длиться вечно, – добавил он голосом искусителя. – Жизнь, в которой ты сможешь быть с тем, кого любишь… Всегда... Все, что тебе нужно – это сказать мне «Да!»... Я дам тебе выбор, которого у меня никогда не было...

Сознание Брайана уплывало, он цеплялся из последних сил за остатки разума. То, что говорил этот незнакомец, так невероятно ворвавшийся в его жизнь и уже почти отнявший ее, не должно было, да просто не могло происходить в реальности. Это какой–то невероятный, неправдоподобный и совершенно бредовый обман. Но такой заманчивый и невозможно желанный – навсегда соединиться с человеком, жизнь без которого превратилась для Брайана в ад. И уже соскальзывая в небытие, он, решившись, прошептал:

– Да! – и перед тем, как темнота накрыла его, он успел еще заметить, как Лестад надкусил свое запястье и поднес его к его губам. Горячие капли…

Второе пробуждение оказалось гораздо приятнее. Брайан чувствовал необычайную легкость в своем теле и в своих мыслях. Легкость, граничащую с убежденностью, что он может теперь свернуть горы. Он и раньше-то был вполне убежден в своих силах. Но по сравнению с тем, что он ощущал сейчас – то были детские игрушки. Ему казалось, что стоит только чего-нибудь захотеть – и все произойдет даже без приложения малейших усилий с его стороны. Мир изменился. И остался прежним. Все было в движении и оставалось на своих местах. Вся комната была заполнена новыми звуками и переливалась яркими красками.

– Проснулся? – спросил подошедший Лестад. – Ты спал больше суток. Я уже начал беспокоится.

Теперь Брайан видел, что тот ничем не был похож на Джастина. Как он мог их вчера перепутать? Лестад кошачьим движением подсел на кровать, глядя на Брайана так, как создатель смотрит на свое творение.

– Как ты красив! – его восхищение было неподдельно. – Я не зря выбрал именно тебя! Ты – лучшее, что я создал в своей жизни, – и он провел, наслаждаясь, рукой по его обнаженной груди. – Голоден?

– Да! – Брайан с удивлением понял, что просто умирает с голода, хотя он привык есть так мало, что чувство голода практически никогда его не беспокоило.

– Твой «Вавилон» – самое чудесное место, которое мне попадалось в последние пару столетий, – Лестад кивнул в сторону танцевального зала, – Пойдем, тебе столькому надо научиться...

Он поднялся и приглашающе протянул руку Брайану...

***  
С того места на улице, где стоял Брайан, было видно, как Джастин пришел домой. Включил свет в спальне, лениво снял джемпер и рубашку и в одних брюках завалился на кровать, закуривая сигарету. Лежал и о чем-то думал, пуская дым в потолок. Он был так завораживающе-притягателен, что Брайан решил еще немного им полюбоваться. Джастин положил руку себе на промежность и тихонько поласкал себя через брюки. Затем надавил сильнее. Затушил сигарету и полез в самый нижний ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Порывшись там, достал фотографию. Брайану не было видно, что на ней было изображено. Или кто... Джастин расстегнул молнию на брюках и высвободил оттуда уже вставший член. Обхватил его рукой и начал неторопливо двигать ею вверх-вниз, продолжая рассматривать снимок. Брайан решил, что достаточно насмотрелся на это. Пора сделать то, зачем он в этот раз приехал в Нью-Йорк. Одним движением он взлетел на нужный этаж и позвонил в дверь.

– Привет! – сказал он Джастину, который, учитывая, чем он только что занимался, довольно быстро открыл ему дверь, успев даже накинуть на себя рубашку.

– Брайан??? – Джастин не мог поверить своим глазам. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Ты не рад меня видеть? – лицо Брайана светилось самой счастливой улыбкой, какую только Джастин видел в своей жизни. – Даже если ты мне и не рад, я все равно никуда не уйду. Ты меня пустишь, или мне прорываться с боем?

– Проходи... – ошарашенный блондин отошел в сторону, пропуская Брайана внутрь квартиры.

– И где твой счастливый почти что муж? – язвительно произнес Брайан, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот уехал на несколько дней. – Я-то рассчитывал посмотреть на семейную идиллию – может, и мне бы понравилось. Вдруг...

– Ты приехал только ради того, чтобы очередной раз поиздеваться надо мной? – в голосе Джастина послышались слезы. – Тогда тебе и правда лучше уйти.

– Я приехал, чтобы забрать тебя домой, – Брайан повернулся к блондину и теперь уже очень серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза, пристально рассматривая реакцию, которую произведут его слова.

Джастин отшатнулся, но в его раскрывшихся глазах Брайан на мгновение увидел такую боль и тоску, что понял, что принятое решение было правильным. Он только не мог сейчас сам себя понять – с чего это вдруг раньше он считал, что жизнь Джастина – его не касается, что он сможет прожить и без него, если вдруг тот так решит. И только теперь, когда он стал тем, кем стал, Брайану было очевидно, насколько глупо и разрушительно было так думать...

– Ну, так что ты мне скажешь на это? – он подошел к блондину так близко, и его голос был так завораживающ, что Джастин сбился с дыхания.

– Брайан, – прошептал он, пытаясь вдохнуть и пятясь назад от наступающего на него бывшего любовника. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу – у меня скоро свадьба... Он как раз уехал договариваться о церемонии.

– Свадьба? – Брайан обидно усмехнулся. – Не смеши меня! Ты же не любишь его, зачем тебе нужен весь этот цирк?

– Это не так! – запротестовал Джастин. – Я... Я очень хорошо отношусь к нему, – сказать явную ложь у него все-таки не хватило духа.

– Хочешь это проверить? – Брайан загнал-таки блондина в угол в прямом и переносом смысле.

Джастину некуда было дальше отступать – он уперся спиной в простенок между гостиной и спальней. Брайан наклонился, чтобы поцеловать эти желанные губы, но Джастин уклонился, сопротивляясь из последних сил. Он уперся Брайану в грудь руками и безуспешно пытался его оттолкнуть. Брайан, преодолевая сопротивление, но так, чтобы не сделать больно, отвел руки блондина от своей груди и убрал их, держа в своих, ему за спину, одновременно обнимая его. Его губы легонько коснулись области за ухом Джастина. Брайан нежно поцеловал это местечко. Блондин невольно застонал.

– Что теперь ты мне скажешь? – прошептал он ему в самое ухо.

– Нет! – Джастин опять попытался вырваться.

Брайан слегка прикусил блондина за мочку. Тот дернулся как от электрического разряда и начал активнее биться в удерживающих его руках. Но Брайан был однозначно сильнее. Его эта ситуация веселила и, что уж говорить – возбуждала невероятно. Он давно был во всеоружии и явно наслаждался деланным сопротивлением Джастина.

– Ну, ну, дорогой, ты так синяки себе на руках оставишь, – Брайан провел языком по шее блондина и сглотнул, почувствовав толчок крови в шейной венке. Поцеловал в это место и, найдя точку, где кровь пульсировала сильнее всего, укусил.

– О, господи! – только и смог простонать Брайан, – кровь Джатина побежала по его венам, и она была слаще, чем сама жизнь, – Ты все еще будешь настаивать, что тебе нужна эта свадьба?

– Да! – блондин уже почти обессилил, но уступать Брайану все еще не хотел, – Пусти!

Тогда Брайан все-таки исхитрился поймать своими губами губы упрямца. В этот поцелуй он постарался вложить все, что он чувствовал сейчас и чувствовал все годы, что провел без Джастина. Он целовал его, вспоминая их первую встречу около «Вавилона». Он целовал его, вспоминая их первую ночь – пронзительную и яркую, которая сразу определила их место в жизни друг друга. Он целовал его, вспоминая первую измену, которая больше была похоже на урок для них обоих. Он целовал его, вспоминая, как предложил ему стать частью своей жизни и последующую невозможность этого. Он целовал его и вспоминал, как он скучал и тосковал без него все то время, что они были не вместе. Он вложил в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь, проклюнувшуюся внезапно и разросшуюся до такой степени, что затмила все остальное. Осталось только одно, главное – они и их чувства друг к другу...

Когда Брайан смог оторвать себя от губ блондина, тот давно уже прекратил всякое сопротивление, и не держи его Брайан в своих объятиях, не смог бы устоять на обессилевших ногах. Тогда он подхватил его на руки и понес в спальню. Положил на кровать и только тут обратил внимание, что до сих пор даже не снял верхнюю одежду. Отошел к стене, сбросил куртку, рубашку, снял друг об друга ботинки, расстегнул брюки, которые давно уже невыносимо жали, и зашел на кровать, встав над Джастином. С высоты своего роста Брайан рассматривал лежащего под ним блондина. Тот неровно дышал, и смотрел на Брайана затуманенными от желания глазами. Впрочем, его желание было видно даже сквозь одежду.

Брайан сел ему на ноги, снял с него рубашку, начал расстегивать брюки. Стянул их и бросил куда-то за кровать. Джастин лежал перед ним обнаженный, прекрасный, доверяющий. Брайан провел раскрытой ладонью от солнечного сплетения вниз по животу, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к любимому телу. Наклонился, дотянувшись до шеи, слизнул капельку крови, выступившую от недавнего укуса. То, что он собирался сделать, требовало если не объяснений, то хотя бы предупреждения. Проведя языком до уха Джастина, он прошептал:

– Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе вечно, – блондин нетерпеливо потянулся за поцелуем, – Но ты должен сказать мне – согласен ты или нет остаться со мной – навсегда?

– Да! – прошептал тот срывающимся шепотом. – Да!..

Брайан наградил его глубоким, неспешным поцелуем. Джастин почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Но думать об этом не было возможности. Любовник уже скользил губами дальше – по подбородку, ключице... Вот его язык нашел горошину соска, обвел ее, прикусил... Джастин выгнулся от накатившей горячей волны. Ему казалось, что никогда еще ласки Брайана не были так возбуждающе прекрасны. Каждый его поцелуй уносил Джастина в кружащееся многоцветье наслаждения. Брайан, насладившись одним соском, принялся за другой. Джастин стонал и изгибался от нетерпения, возбуждение волна за волной поднимало его на вершину блаженства. А Брайан уже щекотал живот, пупок, опускался ниже.

Его ласки были так нежны и чувственны, что Джастин совсем перестал понимать, на каком свете он находится. Обласкав самое сокровенное, Брайан одним движением вернулся обратно, попутно прихватив ноги Джастина и положив их себе на плечи. Опять поцеловал его в губы. Джастин почувствовал, наконец, прикосновение, ждать которого было немыслимо прекрасной пыткой. И когда Брайан начал заполнять его собой, он сам подался навстречу, чтобы быстрее получить то, чего он так жаждал все последнее время, все последние годы, всю свою жизнь, как только увидел Брайана. И ему не важно было, что и как с ними будет завтра, главное сейчас – они были вместе и любили друг друга, и не было в мире силы, способной разлучить их.

***  
Проснувшийся Брайан не нашел рядом с собой того, с кем ему предстояло теперь вечно делить свою жизнь. Все, что произошло между ними за последние сутки соединило их навсегда. Джастин даже не удивился, когда увидел, как Брайан надкусывает свое запястье, и принял от него дар новой жизни с тем же доверием, с которым принимал от него все. Брайан встал с кровати, осматривая спальню. На тумбочке лежала фотография. Их фотография, на которой они смеялись и были вместе. Брайан закурил и вышел из комнаты. Джастин и не подумав одеться, стоял около мольберта и рисовал с той одержимостью, которую так любил в нем Брайан.

– Вот ты где, – сказал он, подходя сзади и обнимая блондина за талию.

– Брайан, ты не представляешь, КАК я теперь вижу окружающий мир! – Джастин в восторге обернулся к любимому. – Этот мир так прекрасен! Я боюсь только одного – что мне не хватит времени, чтобы написать все, что я вижу и чувствую!

– Вот здесь ты ошибаешься, Солнышко, – казалось бы, неуместное теперь прозвище, не резало слух. Джастин все еще улыбался так, что Брайану не придется скучать по дневному светилу – в его распоряжении всегда теперь будет личное, только ему одному принадлежащее солнце. – Времени у тебя теперь будет – вечность...

Он вобрал раскрытые ему навстречу губы Джастина, обнимая его и приподнимая над полом. Джастин рассмеялся ему прямо в рот и задрыгал ногами.

– Поставь меня, – попросил он Брайана, – дай мне дописать, мне осталось немного, и я снова буду весь твой.

– Вместе? – спросил Брайан, нехотя отпуская блондина из объятий.

Тот, уже было отвернувшийся к своей картине, задержал движение и, посмотрев на Брайана влюбленными глазами, подтвердил:

– Навсегда!

***  
Лестад смотрел через окно на целующихся Брайана и Джастина. Кажется, его теория наконец-то подтвердилась. В этот раз он точно угадал человека для обращения. С тех пор как Луи покинул его, он экспериментировал, пытаясь выяснить, какими же чертами должны обладать люди, чтобы и после обращения они не утратили присущих человеку чувств. Эта парочка, пожалуй, развлечет его на какое-то время. А сейчас пора уже было идти в ближайший ночной клуб. Ах, этот 21 век! Люди так доверчивы. Скорее бы уж Луи возвращался в Америку. Он соскучился по нему. Может быть, в этот раз им удастся помириться? И он позволит остаться вместе с ним. Навсегда...


End file.
